Codename: Chilling Emerald and Burning Rubies
by colorfulsunrise514
Summary: Bullets flying, blood painting the walls, innocent lives at stake, and a sicko toying with my partner.
1. Chapter 1

**Codename:Chilling Emerald & Burning Rubies  
**

_Author's Note: This my first fanfiction_**. **_I'll continue the story if you want me to. I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, this is un betaed._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime**_  
_

My name is Kuga Natsuki, 26 years old, codename Chilling Emerald. My mentor Midori, known as The Professor, gave me the name. I asked her, "Why Chilling Emerald?" The Professor said, "When the scumbags have the balls to look into your eyes, all they feel is chilling death before their last breath." That was the last serious thing she said before Midori downed her 9th shot of vodka and proceeded to blab on about justice and love like a Sailor Moon Warrior.

Right now I'm sitting in one of our brief meetings. These meetings are always so fucking long, talking about underground drug or sex trafficking, mob lord about to rise up, terrorists groups planning another attack, me getting a partner. . . "What the Hell! When did you plan on telling me this Midori?!" The Doctor steps in, real name Yohko, "Agent Kuga, sit your ass down right now and shut your mouth." I reluctantly sit back in my chair, when The Doc gives you orders, you better follow them.

This isn't the first time I blown my cool in front of the other agents. We all started out together and eventually became The Elite. Nao, Mikoto, and Haruka. Codenames: Poison, Panther, and The Bulldozer. When it came to information, Yukino, Chie, and Aoi. Also known as Secretary, Reporter, and Maid.

I was the only one who worked alone, I refuse to put up with someone else's shit. Nao and Mikoto, Haruka and Yukino, and Chie and Aoi. I look back up at The Doc, "Continuing on, we are having a new agent joining us. Her name is Fujino Shizuru, age 27 and she passed the exam at the top of the class. Midori and I have been watching her for a while, Fujino already has a reputation from the training academy. Welcome, Burning Rubies."

When Fujino steps into the room, my whole body is in flames. Her eyes lock onto mine and there was an explosion. Figuratively and literally. The fucking woman is firing her gun at me!

I quickly dodged the bullet and pull out my own gun. As I'm doing this, Fujino is fucking smiling with her devil colored eyes! Everyone else jumps out of their sits and whips out their weapons, ready to take down the insane woman! If she wants to 20 bullets in her, who am I to deny the death wish. But before any of the agents or I fire, The Professor steps in.

Chuckling and looking as laid back as ever,"What a dramatic entrance! Nat chan, it seems like Agent Fujino is your perfect match!" The other agents and I are not amused, we still have our guns pointed at crazy lady's head. "What the Fuck is your problem?!!! Are you loony in the head?!"

"Ara, ara. I wanted to see if my sexy partner is as excellent as The Doctor and Professor says." Even though this woman tried to put a bullet in me, I blush at her comment. And at the same time I notice how alluring her accent was. My god, I don't know if my heart is pounding because of the commotion or was is because that glint I see in Fujino Shizuru's eyes as she checks me out. She's not even fazed that there are 7 agents ready to fire at that beautiful sandy hair head of hers.

Yohko tells everyone to put away their fire arms. I remain standing and say,"I'm not your partner." Then I shot Burning Rubies.


	2. Chapter 2

_My deepest apologies for not updating sooner, to be truthful I didn't know how to continue the story. After a long long time here is a new chapter. This is unbetaed. Happy belated birthday to Shizuru! And Happy Holidays to everyone! Drink, dance, and be gay! Lol._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime**

Flash forward to 6 months.

"Fujino, move aside." I try my best to sound tough and act like I'm not affected by this woman's presence.

"Nat su ki, I believe it is you who should step aside." Shizuru Fujino is the only one who dares to continue to push my buttons and I'm still turn on by it. What the fuck is wrong with me?

Youko has decided to keep me and Fujino on desk duty until I accept that Fujino is my partner and that I learn how to a _wonderful _partner.

I'm honking my own horn when I say that all my assignments have been successful with only _me. _Why on earth did the higher ups decide that I must work with someone else will forever remain a mystery.

Ever since my first encounter with Shizuru Fujino we have not been on the friendliest of terms and that I point out tried to shoot her down doesn't help. Which I might add, that Shizuru Fujino is fucking fast because she somehow dodged my bullet.

Me and her have been butting heads since then. At this very second we are having an argument over who is going to use the copy machine!

I am a field agent. I am not some pencil pusher who spends their days filing paperwork and making goddamn copies!

Fujino isn't too happy about it either. Even though she comes in with a smile on her face and looking like sex on a cloud, it doesn't get past me that she wants to go into the field and kick some bad guys' ass.

And might I add that she is silently blaming me for all this paperwork. It's not like she is making it any easier for me wanting to be partners.

For some odd reason whatever Fujino says, does, smell, and just looking the way she is; she gets under my skin.

"Look, I need to make a duplicate of this file so I can go to lunch." Midori has been on my ass to make her this copy and I'm freaking starving for my 1'o clock mayo time.

"How about we compromise? I will copy this file for Midori and Natsuki will go on a lunch date with me." At the same time Fujino is talking, she decisively takes the file out of my hand and winks.

Totally off guard and blushing like a school girl who is being asked out on her very first date and at the very same time very pissed off because Fujino is still trying to be all buddy, buddy with me.

Taking my silence as a yes, she starts the task at hand and tells me to meet her at the front doors so we can go out to eat lunch.

_Hime Café_

We decided to walk down the street since and get some exercise while we were at it since working in the office hardly helps keeping you in shape.

Mai, the owner and main chef of Hime Café always comes out to greet me when I come and eat. Being a regular has its sweet ass perks and being friends with the head honcho gets you free grub.

"Natsuki, you finally decide to bring a cute woman on a date to my café! I was getting so worried that you were a prune." Mai happily sits down next to me in the booth to start asking all kinds of questions.

"M m m ai!" Why am I stuttering? How dare Mai assume that _this _woman is my date?

"She's not my date!"

"Ara, ara. Natsuki please use your inside voice. We are in a public establishment."

"You're so well mannered. I'm so glad Natsuki has found someone who can be a good influence on her. I've been trying but she's so stubborn. I'm Tokiha, Mai; the owner and main chef of Hime Café."

"Fujino, Shizuru. You have such a lovely café; it resembles the loveliness of its owner."

Is she hitting on Mai? And right in front of me? Does this woman have any decency? Mai is not helping in any way with that blush on her face. It's not like she hasn't heard any comments in her whole entire life.

"Hhmmff. If you're done flirting, I would like to order my food. There is a reason why I'm here, you know." There is a reason why I like eating alone, no wasted time talking when I could be filling my stomach with tasty mayo and food.

"No need to be jealous, I still have my eyes for Natsuki." _Thump da thump. _Why did my heart jump after hearing that? It's not like I care if Fujino looks at other people. I'm just hungry and that's why my heart is beating like this.

"Baka! Like I care if you look at other people! What you do is none of my business."

"Natsuki! That is no way for you to talk to Fujino san. Aren't you touchy today. Jeez. There will be less mayo in your burger. Fujino san, what would you like to have today?"

"What? Mai, you can't be serious?" Is everybody just gaining up on me and siding with Fujino? First it's my boss and now my very own friend.

"I like to have hot green tea and ramen, please."

"Right away. Natsuki, be nice and next time maybe I will add the usual mayo."

Now that Mai has left, it's just the two of us. There is so much tension in the air. Staring at each other's eyes is not helping one bit. It was her idea to eat lunch together; I don't have to start a conversation.

Why did she want to eat lunch with me anyway? I've made it very clear that I don't want her as a partner. But as a result, Midori has assigned me to desk duty. Pssh.

"Na tsu ki." Man, her accent gives me the shivers. In a good or bad way, I rather not think about that. I raise my eyebrow in response.

"I imagine I'm not the only one who is bored working in the office." What is Fujino getting at?

"You got that right; my body is itching to get into action. 6 months is already way too long for inactivity." My stomach makes a loud growl. Oh shit.

"Ara, ara. Such a cute blush." Is that laughter I see in her crimson eyes?

"Don't talk to me like your familiar with me, Fujino. Just because I dread doing the paperwork, doesn't mean I'm willing to back down and work together with you."

Awesome! Here comes Mai with my food. I really don't want to talk to this woman in front of me.

"Here you go Fujino san. Natsuki, the usual. Enjoy and holler if you need anything."

I earnestly bite into my burger. Not as much mayo as I usually have with it, but damn. Mai's cooking is ridiculously delicious. We ate in silence, which is all the better for me. But when we both finished our meals and Mai came and took the dishes, Fujino started the conversation again.

"I believe it would be in both of our best's interests if Natsuki decided to at least let me show her my abilities before being rejecting me. I promise I will leave you very satisfied."

Is it just me or did that sound sexual? I hate how my body is so responsive; I can feel my blush on my face. Plus that smile of hers isn't helping; it definitely shows that she knows how I'm taking that statement.

"Questioning your capabilities isn't my reason for turning you down. I just know that when there is a partnership, trust must be absolute. That through everything and anything, I know that my partner is going to be there for me and vice versa. I've seen the betrayal of that trust and it's simply not worth the risk."

No need to tell her the exact details, this would just have to do in explaining why I don't want a partner. Why I worked so hard to stay solo and prove to everyone that I can do it on my own.

My strong attraction to her is also a good reason to stay away. When feelings are involved, judgment becomes lax and in this profession, the right or wrong decision can decide if you're living or blown into scraps of meat for the birds.

"How about you taking on my bet and if I lose, I will ask to be assigned to a different partner?"

"What's the challenge and I'm guessing if you win, I agree to be partners with you?"

"Ara, I knew Natsuki was smart, but there's more." That damn smile of hers again. Every time she gets that look, my body gets a little tingly.

"Out with it, already!"

"The bet is the training obstacle course. You against me. If I win, you agree to be my partner and call me by my first name. If I lose, I promise to leave you alone and ask to be assigned to someone else. You up for the challenge, Kuga Natsuki?"

I'm breathless at this point. I finally see why she's called Burning Rubies. Her eyes are shining with excitement and adrenaline. It makes me fired up and ready to take on anything with this woman.

"You're way too cocky, thinking that you can challenge me and win. I'm going to shoot your ego down and make you realize I'm way out of your league, newbie." Now my smirk is in place. Who does she think she is? I'm Kuga Natsuki, top gun in this agency. Why else would I have made it this far on my own?

"Ara, ara. If I recall correctly, Natsuki did try to shoot me but obviously she's not as good as she think she is."


End file.
